Existing highway signs, fences, luminaries, and guardrails frequently utilize a two-part support post. Such posts typically include a stub post anchored in the ground with one end projecting several inches above the ground to form a base for attachment of the signpost or light pole. A mounting flange is formed on or attached to the projecting end of the stub post. The signpost or light pole has a corresponding flange that is then bolted to the stub post flange.
Numerous systems have been proposed for providing a rigid mounting assembly that can resist wind loads and light impacts while at the same time failing at a predetermined load, such as from a vehicle impact, to minimize damage to the support post and the vehicle, and to reduce injuries. The present invention represents an improvement over these systems. The applicant's prior invention of a breakaway connector, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,319, is utilized in the present invention, as is described more fully herein below.
The need for the present invention arises from improved designs as well as federal and state requirements regarding the installation of signposts, luminaries, guardrails, power poles, and the like. Thus, the present invention is not only an improvement over existing and prior devices, but it also meets all current and pending federal and state requirements.